religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Genesis (boek)
Het boek Genesis (Grieks: Γένεσις, "ontstaan"; Hebreeuws: "בראשית" Beres'jiet, "in (een) begin") is het eerste boek van de Hebreeuwse Bijbel. Het boek begint (vertaald) met de zin: "In het begin schiep God de hemel en de aarde". De Hebreeuwse naam van het boek is בראשׁית (Beresjiet), naar het woord waar het boek mee begint. Het vertelt het verhaal van het ontstaan van de wereld en de mensheid, van de aartsvaders van het Joodse volk - Abraham, Izaäk en Jakob - alsmede van de twaalf zonen van Jakob die het begin vormden van het Israëlitische volk. Samenvatting van Genesis thumb|[[Adam en Eva eten van de Boom van de kennis van goed en kwaad]] Schepping en zondeval (Gen. 1 - 4) De Bijbel begint met twee verschillende scheppingsverhalen. Het tweede verhaal gaat als volgt: Nadat God de aarde met planten en dieren heeft geschapen, creëert hij uit aarde ('adama') ook de eerste mens, Adam en plaatst hem in een prachtige tuin, het paradijs (de Hof van Eden). Adam mag eten van alles in de Hof, behalve van de 'Boom van de kennis van goed en kwaad'. God brengt Adam alle dieren en hij geeft ze hun namen. God geeft Adam heerschappij over heel de aarde en al wat daarin is. God zag dat het niet goed was dat de mens alleen was, waarop Hij hem in een diepe slaap laat vallen en uit een van zijn ribben de vrouw (mannin) Eva schept. Eva wordt door een slang verleid om een vrucht te eten van de verboden boom en brengt Adam ertoe om dat ook te doen. Op dat moment beseffen ze dat ze naakt zijn en schamen zich daarvoor, waarna ze zich bedekken met vijgenbladeren. God straft hen voor hun ongehoorzaamheid, waarmee Adam zijn heerschappij over de aarde kwijtraakt. Om te vermijden dat ze ook van de levensboom zouden eten en zo het eeuwig leven zouden verwerven, worden ze verdreven uit de tuin van Eden. Adam en Eva krijgen twee zonen: Kaïn en Abel. Kaïn wordt jaloers op zijn broer, omdat God Abels offer wel aanvaardt en het zijne niet. Hij doodt Abel. Kaïn moet voortaan rondzwerven over de aarde. Hij vestigt zich tenslotte in het land Nod, ten oosten van Eden. Hij bouwt een stad en noemt die naar zijn zoon Henoch. Eva krijgt nog een zoon, Seth, die de vader zou worden van Enos. Hoofdstuk 4 besluit met de woorden: 'Toen begon men de naam des Heren aan te roepen.' Noot: Genesis 1.1 en 1.8 spreken elkaar in de Statenvertaling nogal tegen. In beide paragrafen wordt de 'hemel' geschapen, maar het lijkt alsof in 1.8 dit opnieuw gebeurt. Waarschijnlijk wordt in 1.1 de schepping van het gehele heelal bedoeld, en in 1.8 de aardse atmosfeer. Noot: Onduidelijk is met welke vrouw Kaïn nageslacht (Henoch) schept. Deze vrouw van Kaïn valt dus als het ware uit de lucht in het verhaal en is in tegenspraak met het verhaal van Adam en Eva als eerste (oer-)mensen. Geslachtsregister (Gen. 5) Hoofdstuk 5 vermeldt de opeenvolgende geslachten van Adam tot Noach. Opvallend in deze passage is de bijzonder hoge leeftijd die de oudvaders bereikten. Zo werd volgens de tekst Adam 930 jaar oud. Zijn zoon Seth werd 912 en diens zoon Enos 905. Enos' zoon Kenan haalde de 910. Diens zoon Mahalaleël werd slechts 895 jaar oud, maar zijn zoon Jered bereikte een leeftijd van 962 jaar. Van zijn zoon Henoch staat vermeld: 'En Henoch wandelde met God, en hij was niet meer, want God had hem opgenomen.' Dat gebeurde op de relatief jeugdige leeftijd van 365 jaar. Wel was hij de verwekker van de vanwege zijn leeftijd spreekwoordelijk geworden Methusalah, Met(h)usalem of Metusalach, die 969 jaar oud werd. Zijn zoon Lamech werd 777. Lamech was de vader van Noach. Noach was 500 jaar oud toen hij zijn zoons verwekte: Sem, Cham en Jafeth, die de voorvaders zouden worden van alle mensen die leefden na de zondvloed. Noach zelf leefde 950 jaar. De zondvloed (Gen. 6 - 9) Het verhaal van de zondvloed wordt voorafgegaan door een korte tekst waarin vermeld wordt dat de zonen van God (op te vatten als bovennatuurlijke machten of volgens sommigen gevallen engelen) zich de vrouwen van mensen namen en zich met hen vermengden. Hieruit kwamen de (Hebreeuws: nephilim) giganten, titanen of reuzen voort, waaraan ook elders in de Bijbel wordt gerefereerd. Door de zondvloed kwam hieraan een einde. Deze passage vermeldt ook dat God de mens nog 120 jaar zou geven voordat hij de straf (dat is de vloed) zou voltrekken. God besloot de slechtheid van de mensen te straffen door de zondvloed, waardoor al het leven op aarde vernietigd zou worden. Alleen Noach en zijn gezin (zijn vrouw, drie zonen en hun vrouwen) mochten behouden blijven. Op basis van nauwkeurige voorschriften bouwde hij de ark, waarin op Gods bevel ook alle diersoorten een plaatsje vonden (van alle reine dieren zeven paartjes, van de onreine één). Noach was toen 600 jaar oud. Toen zond God de vloed: 40 dagen en nachten regende het. Uiteindelijk zakte het water en belandde de ark op de berg Ararat (Gen. 8:4 "En de ark rustte in de zevende maand, op den zeventiende dag der maand, op de bergen van Ararat" Statenvertaling), waarna het leven op aarde opnieuw kon beginnen. Het verblijf in de ark duurde een jaar (365 dagen). Hierna sloot God een verbond met Noach, waarin hij beloofde nooit meer een zondvloed over de aarde te brengen. Als teken daarvan gold de regenboog. Eveneens gaf God de opdracht om zich te verspreiden en de Aarde te vullen met nakomelingen. Noot: De vraag is welke diersoorten het precies waren die op de ark van Noach werden verzameld. Immers zouden diverse carnivoren elkaar dan verslinden bijvoorbeeld. Voor andere geschriften die ook een zondvloedverhaal kennen: zie Zondvloed. thumb|250px|Torenbouw van Babel, schilderij van [[Pieter Brueghel de Oude (1563)]] Torenbouw van Babel (Gen. 11) Hoofdstuk 10 bevat een geslachtsregister van de nakomelingen van Noach, de volkenlijst. Hoofdstuk 11:1-9 vertelt het verhaal van de torenbouw. De mensen blijven toch bij elkaar wonen en bouwen een stad in de vlakte van Sinear en willen daarin een toren die tot de hemel reikt, om daarmee de eenheid te behouden en roem te vergaren, de Toren van Babel. Om te voorkomen dat de mensen te hoogmoedig, trots en machtig zouden worden kwam God naar de aarde om verwarring in de taal te stichten, waardoor men elkaar niet meer verstond. Tevens bereikte God hiermee dat de mensheid zich tenslotte toch opsplitste in verschillende volkeren. Dit verklaart de verspreiding van de mensheid over de aarde. Vers 9 vermeldt dat Babel 'verwarring' betekent. Volgens, alweer de traditie, streeft de mensheid, in de vorm van de diverse wereldrijken uit de geschiedenis, sinds die tijd steeds naar eenheid om de verloren eenheidsstaat van Babel weer te herstellen. De rest van dit hoofdstuk bevat geslachtsregisters van de nakomelingen van Sem en van Terach. Opvallend in deze geslachtsregisters is dat de ouderdom van de opeenvolgende geslachten snel afneemt: Sem wordt 600 jaar, Arpachsad, Selah en Heber worden ruim 400 jaar, Peleg, Rehu en Serug worden ruim 200 jaar. Vanaf Nahor worden de patriarchale leeftijden van ongeveer 150 jaar bereikt. Abraham (Gen. 12-25) Abraham speelt een belangrijke rol in het boek Genesis. Met hem sloot God een verbond waar tot op heden door meerdere religies aan gerefereerd wordt. In Genesis 12 krijgt Abraham, die op dat moment nog Abram heet, de opdracht van God zijn land te verlaten. Hij was op dat moment al met zijn vader Terach naar Haran getrokken, die daar achterbleef. Samen met zijn neef Lot trekt hij vervolgens naar Kanaän, waar God hem vertelde dat zijn nageslacht daar zou wonen. God beloofde Abraham dat hij tot een groot volk zou worden. Omdat er op dat moment honger was in dat gebied, trok Abraham naar Egypte. In Genesis 13 ontstaat frictie tussen de herders van Abraham en die van Lot, waarna ze uit elkaar trekken. Lot gaat richting Sodom en Gomorra, terwijl Abraham richting Hebron trekt. In Genesis 14 worden Sodom en Gomorra aangevallen door naburige volken, die de inwoners en hun bezittingen meenemen, inclusief Lot, die in Sodom woont. Dit bericht bereikt Abraham, die de er achteraan gaat en de inwoners en hun bezittingen terughaalt. Izaäk (Gen. 20-28) Jakob (Gen. 27-37) Jozef (Gen. 37-50) Een groot deel van het boek Genesis is gewijd aan de geschiedenis van Jozef. Hij is de oudste zoon van Jakobs geliefde vrouw Rachel en wordt door zijn vader voorgetrokken. De broers haten hem daardoor en verkopen hem als slaaf. (De Bijbel spreekt afwisselend van Midjanietische en Ismaelietische handelaren.) Ze vertellen hun vader dat Jozef door een leeuw verscheurd is. Jozef wordt naar Egypte gevoerd en komt als slaaf in het huis van Potifar, een hoveling van de farao. Hij brengt het daar tot een leidinggevende functie. De vrouw van Potifar probeert Jozef te verleiden. Jozef verzet zich daartegen. Als Jozef van de opdringerige vrouw wegvlucht, trekt ze zijn kleed van hem af. De vrouw gebruikt dat als bewijs dat Jozef probeerde haar te verkrachten. Potifar gooit Jozef in de gevangenis. (De Koran schrijft dat de vrouw een deel van Jozefs kleed afscheurde. Het was een deel aan de achterkant, dus afgescheurd terwijl Jozef wegliep, en dat wordt als bewijs beschouwd dat de vrouw loog en Jozef de waarheid sprak. Dat kan echter niet voorkomen dat Jozef de gevangenis verkiest.) Ook in de gevangenis krijgt Jozef al spoedig een leidinggevende taak. Op een dag worden de opperschenker en de opperbakker van de farao beschuldigd van een politiek misdrijf en in de gevangenis geworpen. Ze hebben in de gevangenis een droom en Jozef kan hen die droom uitleggen. Hij voorspelt dat de schenker in zijn ambt hersteld zal worden en dat de bakker de doodstraf krijgt. Deze voorspelling komt uit. Twee jaar later heeft de farao een droom die niemand hem kan uitleggen. De schenker wijst hem op Jozef, die nog steeds in de gevangenis zit. Jozef wordt gehaald. Hij legt de droom van de farao uit: er zullen eerst zeven jaar overvloed komen en daarna zeven jaar hongersnood. Bovendien geeft Jozef adviezen. De farao benoemt Jozef tot grootvizier en laat alle staatszaken aan hem over. Jozef zorgt ervoor dat de graanschuren in de jaren van overvloed gevuld worden. Daarna begint de tijd van hongersnood. Deze heerst ook in het land Kanaän, waar Jakob woont. Na twee jaar komen Jozefs broers naar Egypte om graan te kopen. Alleen Jakobs lievelingszoon Benjamin blijft thuis, omdat Jakob zijn leven niet op het spel wil zetten. Jozef herkent zijn broers, maar de broers herkennen hem niet en Jozef maakt zich niet bekend. Hij beschuldigt de mannen van spionage. Simeon wordt gevangen gezet. Jozef beveelt de anderen terug te gaan naar huis en de volgende keer hun kleine broertje Benjamin mee te brengen. Hij geeft hen voldoende graan mee en geeft hen stiekem ook hun geld terug. Na enige tijd reizen de broers weer naar Egypte. Jakob staat met tegenzin toe dat Benjamin ook meegaat. Jozef laat Simeon uit de gevangenis halen en ontvangt de broers hartelijk. Daarna stuurt hij ze met gevulde graanzakken naar huis, maar hij laat zijn beker in de zak van Benjamin verbergen. Kort na hun vertrek stuurt Jozef zijn huismeester achter de broers aan om de beker te zoeken. De beker wordt in de zak van Benjamin gevonden. Benjamin wordt gevangen genomen. De broers keren in rouw naar de stad terug. Juda houdt voor Jozef een pleidooi, waarin hij zijn eigen leven aanbiedt als Benjamin maar tot zijn vader mag terugkeren. Het is Jozef nu duidelijk dat het karakter van zijn broers veranderd is. Hij maakt bekend dat hij Jozef is, en hij nodigt Jakob uit om in Egypte te komen wonen, in de streek Gosjen, waar het beste van het land Egypte voor hem zal zijn. Discussie over de historische betrouwbaarheid Tot ver in de nieuwe tijd werd Genesis letterlijk genomen zoals het er staat maar de joodse filosoof Philo Judaeus (ca. 20 v.Chr.-ca. 42) maakte reeds verschil tussen "letterlijke juistheid" en "allegorische juistheid" in het boek Genesis. In het christendom wees o.a. kerkvader Augustinus er reeds op, dat bijvoorbeeld het scheppingsverhaal niet letterlijk genomen mocht worden. Onder invloed van de Kritiek op het christendom tijdens De verlichting in de 18e eeuw begon men de historische betrouwbaarheid van het boek nader te onderzoeken. In de opkomende archeologie van het Midden-Oosten kon men aanvankelijk weinig bijbelse gebeurtenissen terugvinden in de bodemvondsten. Bijbelse Tekstcritici stelden daarom de theorie op dat Genesis was samengesteld uit verschillende, deels tegenstrijdige, bronnen en de eindredactie was volgens hen pas in de tijd van de Babylonische ballingschap voltooid. Het gevolg van dit alles is dat veel hedendaagse historici de geschiedkundige waarde van Genesis betwisten. Ze voeren daar allerlei argumenten voor aan: * Genesis beschikt niet over een duidelijke aanduiding van het auteurschap; * er is sprake van anachronismen; * de diverse benamingen voor God in het Hebreeuws; * de diversiteit in stijl en woordenschat; * het bestaan van duplicaten en tegenstrijdig lijkende verhalen over dezelfde gebeurtenissen. Op basis van de verschillende historische bronnen wordt het ontstaan van het boek Genesis gedateerd tussen de 9e tot de 5e eeuw v.Chr.. Dit alles heeft ertoe geleid dat nogal wat hedendaagse bijbelexegeten Genesis niet of slechts ten dele opvatten als een historisch relaas. Er zijn echter ook bijbelexegeten en historici die hier anders tegen aankijken en menen dat de geschiedkundige waarde van Genesis wel de toets der kritiek kan doorstaan. Ook de zgn. ``jonge aarde´´-''creationisten'' nemen Genesis letterlijk zoals het geschreven staat. Latere vondsten in de 20e eeuw geven weer meer steun aan de historiciteit van Genesis, zoals de kleitabletten van Ebla. Hieruit is gebleken dat de betrouwbaarheid van Genesis toch groter is dan men aanvankelijk dacht. Op deze tabletten uit ongeveer 2200 v.Chr. worden veel plaatsnamen en personen uit Genesis genoemd. Ook werd door vondsten van kleitabletten in Soemerië bekend dat soortgelijke verhalen al de ronde deden in 3000 v.Chr.. Men neemt nu aan dat de verhalen uit Genesis afkomstig zijn uit een tot nu toe onbekende verhalende bron waar ook andere tradities zoals die van Soemerië geput hebben. Voor een nadere uiteenzetting van deze controverse wordt verwezen naar het artikel Scheppingsverhaal (Genesis). Doubletten Merkwaardig is dat in het boek soms meerdere keren hetzelfde wordt verteld, maar op een andere manier. Dit doet vermoeden dat het boek een collage is van een aantal mondelinge overleveringen. *Schepping: Genesis 1:1-2:3 en Genesis 2:4-25 *De vrouw van een aartsvader gaat door voor zijn zuster: Genesis 12:13, Genesis 20:2 en Genesis 26:7 *Jakob ontsteelt Esau het eerstgeboorterecht: Genesis 25:29-34 en Genesis 27. *Jakob krijgt de naam Israël: Genesis 32:28-29 en Genesis 35:10 *Jakob verandert de plaatsnaam Luz in Bethel: Genesis 28:19 en Genesis 35:15 De traditionele bijbeluitlegging verklaart dit door aan te nemen dat God hiermee de betreffende gebeurtenissen vanuit verschillende gezichtspunten laat zien. Een zelfde verklaring wordt gegeven voor het voorkomen van de vier verschillende evangeliën in het Nieuwe Testament die eveneens vaak dezelfde verhalen vermelden. In verband met gebeurtenissen in Jezus' leven bestaat er een goed illustratief voorbeeld; verkeersongeval op kruispunt; één gebeurtenis, doch ieder verhaalt zijn ware versie vanuit zijn standpunt, maar zet die elkaar aanvullende getuigenissen in harmonie, dan krijg je een volledig, gedetailleerd en juist beeld. *Schepping: Genesis 1:1-2:3 en Genesis 2:4-25 vullen elkaar aan. Gen.1 verhaalt de schepping in grote lijnen, terwijl Gen.2:4- de laatste delen eventjes verkort herhaalt, om zich dan vanaf vers 7 vooral te concentreren op de mens en zijn omgeving en instructies van God. *I.v.m. de aartsvader Abraham en zijn vrouw Sara wordt deze eigenaardige situatie eerst verduidelijkt in Gen.12:10-16, en vervolgens rechtgezet in Gen.20:13. M.a.w., Sara bleek inderdaad ook een 'half'zus te zijn. >3.900 jaren geleden kon zo'n huwelijk nog, de mens stond dichter bij de volmaaktheid. *Jakob ontsteelt Esau het eerstgeboorterecht, simpelweg omdat Esau daar geen respect voor had, en meer interesse had in jagen en eten, dan het geestelijke aspect van dat recht. In die tijd bezagen de Israëlieten zo'n eerstgeboorterecht helemaal anders als wij in deze tijd. *Jakob krijgt de naam Israël wegens zijn volharding in de strijd met een engel om een zegen te krijgen. 'Israël' betekent "Strijder(volharder) met God". *Luz (=amandelboom) werd veranderd in Bethel (wat 'Huis van God' betekent), omdat Jacob daar in een droom een Goddelijke openbaring kreeg. Naamsveranderingen na ingrijpende gebeurtenissen waren niet ongewoon daar en toen. Zie ook *Scheppingsverhaal (Genesis) *Creationisme *Adam en Eva *Oorsprong van de Wereld - alternatieve versie van Genesis *Documentaire hypothese - een theorie over het auteurschap van de eerste 5 Bijbelboeken Trivia * Het Nieuwe Testament opent met de zin 'Βιβλος γενεσεως Ιεσου Χριστου' (Grieks: Biblos geneseoos Iesou Christou: Het boek van het geslacht van Jezus Christus (Matteüs 1:1)). Terwijl van het woordje Biblos het woord 'bijbel' is afgeleid, heeft geneseoos dezelfde stam als 'Genesis'. * In de videoclip van Jesus, He knows me van de rockband Genesis, is een bord te zien met de tekst Genesis 3:25. Dit zorgde voor veel opschudding, omdat Genesis 3 maar 24 versen heeft. Echter, dit bord slaat op het feit dat de band uit 3 leden bestond en Genesis 25 jaar bij elkaar was. Externe links *Statenvertaling van Genesis *De Bijbel in de Nederlandse cultuur *De Bijbel in veel verschillende vertalingen, waaronder NBV, NBG51 *[http://custance.org/Library/Volume1/index.html Noah's three sons online], door Arthur C. Custance (1910 - 1985) over de nakomelingen van Noach gezien vanuit evangelisch-orthodox standpunt }} Categorie:Genesis (boek)